


The evil that remains

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Corazón, FBI, Fantasy, Hunter Spencer Reid, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, Mystery, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Spencer Reid is hunter, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is bonus to my story "The real FBI". You don't need to read the previous story to understand this work.Dr. Spencer Reid was kidnapped by Winchesters. The BAU team is scared. Only Morgan knows why the brothers took Spencer and what they intend with him, but that doesn't mean he's calmer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Garth Fitzgerald IV & Derek Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The evil that remains

#  **The evil that remains**

The glass door opened and a tall, brown-haired man entered the open-plan office. He was wearing a flannel shirt with a sweater vest, a black jacket and brown jeans. Mismatched socks protruded from his sneakers. He had deep black circles under his eyes and an ugly scar on his right cheek. Morgan was sure, that he had lost at least five pounds. But he recognized him safely, though he could barely believe his eyes. Damn, it was like a miracle: Dr. Spencer Reid, after all that, alive standing at his former desk at FBI headquarters. It's been almost three years, but Morgan remembered it as like it had happened yesterday.

_They were dealing with a case in Miami, and case was stranger than normal. It all revolved around ritual murders. The severed heads, the shells in the victims' eyes and mouths, chalk drawings on the ground, and Reid, who was always wearing those sunglasses, rubbing his eyes, thanks to all this, Morgan felt very bad. He had suspicions that, as a hunting informant, he hadn't done a good job sorting of Penelope's folders. In the end, it turned out that there was only a man behind the murders, not supernatural creature. That was not the problem, the problem occurred when their youngest member disappeared. It happened when they came back to the soup kitchen and Spencer found the photography of the house where Ruiz used to live. They thought that their genius, who had always tended to attract problems like a magnet, went to that abandoned house alone, without a vest. However, when they entered into the house, they found only Walker, Morales and Ruiz there. Only after two days Garcia found a record on which their colleague was abducted by the most wanted murderous duo in the entire states._

_He didn't even have time to process this new information properly and worry about his friend when his other phone vibrated in his pocket. Garth with a supernatural problem! Morgan wanted to curse him at that moment, but contented himself with an angry growl: “Well, what do you want! Now it isn't very good time.”_

_“I-I'm so-sorry to bother you, but, but I-I think you'll want to know this,” the hunter at the other end stammered. Then he asked more calmly: “Dr. Spencer Reid is one of your team, isn't he?” Morgan couldn't help himself to not holding his breath, he had to control himself. He was standing too close from the others, so they can realize something's going on._

_“Yes,” he said hoarsely. “He has just been abducted.”_

_“Then I have good news for you. He wasn't kidnapped; we took him under our protection,” Garth said, and a number of confused questions arose in Derek's head: You know the Winchesters and you work with them, are they psychopaths?! Where did you take him? How dare you kidnap an FBI agent!? What protection, against what?_

_He managed to get only one word from himself: “Why?”_

_“We are not sure,” Garth paused for a moment and laughed nervously. “It's like Nkuyu's chosen one, whatever that means. The immediate consequences of this are that he is haunted by all ghosts, demons and other creatures, which would enjoy eating his soul. But you don't have to worry, we will protect him as long as he can't protect himself,” Fitzgerald swore._

_“You're going to make him one of you,” Morgan realized, and his face twisted into a painful grimace. He began to think that it might be better if his colleague were actually taken by dangerous serial killers. Then they could just find him, arrest villains, and it would be over. However, if Spencer became a hunter, it was likely that he would never see him again, and if he did, then as a suspect in a cell. And there was the fact that the supernatural was scary, dangerous. “Creatures who would like to eat Reid's soul” it didn't sound nice. And as a bonus to all this, he won't be able to tell the others on the team the truth. He looked at Penelope, who was now crying and hugging Ashley,_ _Emily seemed paler than normal, Rossi stared grimly at the computer monitor, where the Winchesters were, how they loaded the drugged Reid into the Impala, and not a muscle on Hotch's face moved, but Morgan was sure that, he was already planning a rescue. They had a right to know the truth, and at the same time Morgan knew very well that ignorance was sweet in this case._

Morgan approached his friend and pulled him into hug. The young genius hesitantly returned it.

“God, I missed you!” Derek exhaled with considerable relief.

Reid growled something in his shoulder that sounded like: “You me too.” Before they let go.

“Nice to see you, I thought, that I never again…” Morgan shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Spencer smiled wearily. “It's over. We won. Jack has become the new God and I am returning to my previous profession.”

Derek blinked in surprise and uncomprehendingly. “But what about the ghosts and demons that haunt you?”

“We won. There are no more ghosts or demons in this world. There are no supernatural forces. The only evil that remains is the evil in the people themselves,” Reid said, but at that moment the uninvited guest was noticed by the others BAU members, so they had to postpone their discussion of the end of the supernatural.


End file.
